Scarlet Witch
The Scarlet Witch is a villainess-turned-heroine from Marvel's X-Men comics and media. Originally serving Magneto as a member of his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, along with her twin brother Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and her brother eventually abandoned the Brotherhood and sought out new lives as heroes by joining the Avengers. Despite her role as a hero she has continually caused horrific events in Marvel's multiverse with her powers and her unstable mind - the most infamous of which were her destruction of the Avengers in "Avengers Dissamembled", her rewrite of reality in M-Day and her genocide of the Earth's entire mutant population in "Decimation". Biography Origin Scarlet Witch is the biological daughter of Magneto and the twin sister of Quicksilver. For most of her life, Scarlet Witch knew nothing of her father, because her mother, Magda, fled from Magneto after he killed a mob of people with his powers. However, like her father, Scarlet Witch became resentful of humans. she was a member of her father's original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, although at the time neither she nor her brother knew of their paternity, nor did Magneto know he was their father. Scarlet Witch and her brother joined the Avengers team of heroes at one point, but her powers of chaos later went out of control, and she was driven insane. Quicksilver used this to his advantage and tried using her to take over the world. She was eventually released from her insanity and joined the Avengers again. Avengers Disassembled After fellow Avengers' member Wasp accidentally let slip a comment about Wanda's children, who had been erased from reality and all memory of whom had been wiped from Wanda's mind, Wanda embarked on a quest to restore her children to life. Knowing that this would require black magic, she sought out Doctor Doom for help, who agreed to aid her, finding a powersource for her to boost her powers to alter reality. Wanda's already extremely fragile mental state was driven over the edge however, causing her to lash out at the Avengers, killing several of their members and causing them to disband before being subdued and taken to Genosha by her father, Magneto. M-Day After extensive therapy from Doctor Strange and Professor Xavier failed to cure Wanda's mental illness, and with her powers still out of control, the Avengers and X-Men met to determine her fate. The conversation quickly turned towards whether or not she should be put down, causing her brother Quicksilver to warn Magneto of the heroes' plans. When he found that even Magneto himself was considering this option, having failed to save his daughter, Quicksilver told her to use her connection to Professor Xavier and her now immense powers to create the perfect world. Wanda agreed, and used her powers to alter reality, creating a world where mutants were the majority and where her father Magneto was ruler of the world. Some heroes retained their memories of what the true world was supposed to be however, and Wanda's "perfect world" quickly proved to have many flaws. The heroes eventually recovered their memories and attacked Magneto, believing him to be responsible. After restoring his memories of the real world, they found out that Quicksilver was the one that had instructed Wanda to create this world, and a furious Magneto killed his son in a rage. A horrified Wanda brought her brother back to life, and finally snapped, declaring that even when he had everything he wanted, her father was still an awful man, and that he cared more about mutants than his own children. To punish him, Wanda used her powers and declared "No More Mutants", erasing the mutant genome after restoring reality, with only a handful of mutants retaining their powers. Powers and Abilities Scarlet Witch main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate Chaos Magic, her hexes were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos. Wanda's power to alter reality itself was spawned from the combination of her abilities to affect probability and Chaos Magic.The Scarlet Witch can tap into mystic energy for reality-altering effects; this power was formerly limited to the creation of "hex-spheres" of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force to cause molecular disturbances in a target's probability field, resulting in spontaneous combustion, deflection of objects in flight, and so on. She later became able to alter reality on a far greater scale, creating entire armies of enemies from nowhere. Although the Scarlet Witch has been trained in basic sorcery techniques, she lacks the specialized mystic training required to fully control her power. Hex Bolts: Wanda can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena such aslit flammable objects, contained and removed air from a particular volume, deflected objects, stopped the momentum of projectiles, opened doors, exploded objects, created force fields, deflected magical attacks, negated or distorted physical laws, altered the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, and caused various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear to list only a few feats. While she served as a conduit for the Earth's life force, her power was so great that she was able to generate armies from nowhere and has also altered the entire Earth-616 reality at will, and permanently shifted the nature of all possible futures without realizing what she had done. Se also displayed the abilities of Teleportation, Telekinesis, Flight. Gallery Sexy Scarlet Witch.jpg The Scarlet Witch.jpg Scarlet Witch.jpg MUA3_Scarlet_Witch.png|Scarlet Witch in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. External links Scarlet Witch on the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hero's Lover Category:Parents Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villains by Proxy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Amoral Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Psychics Category:Redeemed